


Lucky Love

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair thinks he’s the only one in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Love

Lucky Love - Patt

I’m so in love with him, it’s sad. I would love to tell him how I feel, but know that I can’t. It just wouldn’t work out. Friends aren’t meant to be lovers. It’s as simple as that. I’ll have to be content with just being his friend. I couldn’t ask for a better one. 

I’ve got to get my mind on something else because here he comes and he’ll know something is wrong. Sentinels are that way. 

“Hey Chief, everything all right?” Jim asked as he walked into the loft. 

_I knew it._ “Yeah, everything is fine, man. Don’t worry so much.” Blair answered while starting dinner. 

“What’s for dinner tonight?” 

“How does roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy sound?” Blair looked up from the counter and smiled at his friend. 

“Sounds great, Chief. You know how much I love your mashed potatoes. They’re the best. Do I have time to change clothes and wash up before I help with dinner?” Jim asked as he headed for the staircase. 

“Take your time; I’ve got everything under control.” Blair answered as calmly as he could. 

Jim was changing his clothing and thinking about Blair. Something was wrong and Jim needed to find out what it was. He had noticed that Blair had been pulling away from him lately and trying to spend as much time away from the loft as possible. Actually, he was surprised that Blair was here tonight, cooking dinner. What was going on with his partner? Jim wondered if Blair was tired of being a cop already. The older cop slipped on the clean clothes and frowned. What if he was sick of it already? What would he do then? What would either of them do? Jim headed downstairs to wash up and see if he could help with dinner. 

While Jim was in the bathroom, Blair tried to get more control over himself. He could tell that Jim was worried and a worried Sentinel was never a good thing. He would be probing into Blair’s personal thoughts and feelings and he just couldn’t have that happen. Something could slip out unknowingly. _Tough up, camper, you’ve got the entire evening stuck with Jim._

Jim walked out of the bathroom and said, “Could I help with anything?” 

“Honestly, Jim, I have it all in hand. Sit down, watch the news and drink a beer. Relax and pretend that you don’t have to think about the Morelli case.” Blair ordered. 

Jim grabbed a beer for both of them and opened Blair’s. Blair thought it was one of the sweetest things Jim did every night. He always opened up Blair’s beer. A feeling of sadness came over him as he took the beer in hand. 

“All right, what’s going on? And don’t tell me that there is nothing wrong. I know when something is bothering you.” Jim set his beer on the bar and put his hands on his hips. 

“I was just thinking that it’s really nice the way you open my beer for me every night. You always get one for me when you get one for yourself and you open it. I just think it’s one of the nicest things you could do. That’s all,” Blair tried to explain. 

“So, you’re upset because I’m nice to you? I don’t think so. Something has been going on for about a month now. Time to fess up. Spill, Sandburg.” 

“Fine… You want to know what’s wrong? I’m in love with you. Happy, now?” Blair stormed into his bedroom leaving the food on the stove to almost overflow. 

Jim shut everything off, smiled and walked over to Blair’s door. “Chief, come on out here so we can talk.” 

Blair opened the door and asked, “Do I have to move?” 

Jim smiled some more and answered, “What do you think?” 

“Jim, why are you smiling? Why aren’t you mad at me?” Blair was very cute when he was confused. 

“Because you’re not the only one in love and I think that we’re both on stupid pills to have not noticed the other one’s feelings. I don’t want you to ever move from here, unless it’s up to my room.” 

“That would make it our room?” Blair asked shyly. 

“Yup, that’s what it would make it. Now I have a few ground rules before we start dating.” Jim was trying to be very serious. 

“We’re going to start dating?” Blair was confused again and still damn cute. 

Smiling, Jim said, “Yes, we’re going to date. We’re not just jumping in bed together tonight. We’re going to date for at least two weeks before that happens. I want this to go well and I want us to both be sure we’re doing the right thing.” 

“I do too, Jim. I was worried about our friendship and how this could ruin it and it scared me to death. I couldn’t stand losing you as a friend.” 

Jim hugged Blair quickly and said, “Stop worrying about our friendship. We’re going to be just fine. Now would you like to have dinner tomorrow night at Claim Jumper?” 

“I would love to. Right after work, or are we going to change first?” Blair was excited at the thought of dating his roommate. 

“We’ll change first and be more comfortable. I love that new Claim Jumper and can’t wait to take you there.” 

“I can’t wait to go. Thank you for asking me. Now, I guess we should get dinner made. What are we going to talk about tonight, until we go on our first date?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“We’re going to talk about the same things we talked about the night before. Nothing has changed. I loved you then and I love you now. Let’s make dinner and worry about all of the dating stuff later.” Jim walked into the kitchen and started helping his roommate fix their dinner. 

Jim was right, conversation was easy and things were going to be just fine. Now both of them just had to wait that two weeks. 

**Damn!**

The end


End file.
